justifiedfandomcom-20200215-history
Full Commitment
"Full Commitment" is the 11th episode of the second season, and the 24th episode in the series overall. It was written by Benjamin Cavell and directed by Peter Werner. It first aired on April 20, 2011. Plot Synopsis Raylan tries to find out who tried to kill him, but the investigation leads to an unlikely source. Meanwhile, Dickie retaliates after Boyd stakes his claim on the Bennett clan's marijuana business. Recap Gary comes rushing into the marshals' office, yelling: "Where's my wife?!" Raylan, in the meantime, is being shown photos of his would-be assassins. He doesn't recognize either face. Gary then confronts Raylan, raging that he is far too dangerous for Winona, and that Gary can protect her. "The first step is to keep her the hell away from you!" Gary screams. Raylan shoves Gary — and Gary shoves back. Art sends Winona and Gary home — and then tells Raylan that he will be shadowed by Tim. "He's going to stay with you until I can figure out exactly what happened tonight," says Art, who informs Raylan that he is not to investigate the men who attempted to kill him. Rachel, on the other hand, will shadow Winona at Gary's house. "It's wonderful to have you home," Gary tells his soon-to-be ex. Later, Raylan informs Tim that he has to talk some people alone. Thus, Tim can either let Raylan go or Raylan will give Tim the slip. As they lie naked in bed. Ava makes Boyd promise that he won't have any involvement with whores. Otherwise, she won't ask any questions. They make out. Elsewhere, Dickie is training three locals to shoot at targets. The Bennett boy is amassing his admittedly meager, but still potentially dangerous army. Back at Gary's house, Gary apologizes to his wife for various poor decisions. "I've made some terrible choices and I don't know why," he says. Winona, who has also recently made some terrible choices, is surprisingly sympathetic. Raylan, meanwhile, announces that he is going to shop for ice cream — much to the bemusement of Tim. They get to the store and Raylan asks to use the bathroom. A few moments later, it clicks in with Tim who asks the clerk, "You don't have a restroom, do ya?" The clerk shakes his head "no." Tim rushes out of the store in search of his fellow marshal and lost charge. Later, Boyd and Johnny have a drink with Arlo. "That's something we have in common," Arlo tells Johnny with a laugh. "We've both taken a bullet from Raylan Givens." Boyd then gets down to business: he wants to know the best routes in and out of town — that Arlo once used to run illegal booze — just in case Boyd might want to get into the hijacking business. Arlo smiles. It sounds like a scheme he'd like to get in on. Helen then comes home to find Ava lounging on a nearby truck. "Any idea what they're all cooking up in there?" Helen asks. Ava says "no," which pleases Helen. She warns Ava not to learn too much about her man's illegal business. "You can't tell what you don't know," Helen concludes. Raylan pays a visit to Mags. Someone has painted nasty words on Mags' barn because of her deal with the coal company. Raylan politely asks if Mags had anything to do with the two men who tried to kill him and Winona. "You did kill my baby," Mags says rather matter-of-factly. "And you did save Loretta." She then explains that she made a deal with Helen not to attack Raylan. Raylan wonders if that goes for every member of the family — i.e. Dickie and Doyle. Just then, Tim pulls up to fetch his wayward Marshal. "You done here?" Tim asks. Here? Yes. Done? Not quite. Raylan informs Tim that his next stop is Gary's house to check in on Winona. Dickie, meanwhile, is making a weed deal with a local grower, Rodney, when the negotiation is interrupted by men in ski masks — all except for Boyd, of course. "Since you called off the deal I made with your mama, I'm going to have to take all the weed business, too," says Boyd, who has a gun in each hand. Boyd's masked men take all the weed and walk out. Dickie notices that one of the masked men has a pronounced limp. Later, Dickie gives his men a pep talk. They have to strike back now! A huge man named Bass tells Dickie that he is "out." Another man stands up and declares he is quitting the gang. No one, it seems, wants to cross Boyd. Dickie responds by pulling a gun and shooting both men dead. Boyd and his gang are busy counting money — but Arlo doesn't look happy. "I think Dickie might have made me," says Raylan's gimpy father. Later, Raylan and Tim visit Winona, who is hanging out with Gary. It's a big, unhappy family. Everybody goes to bed except for Raylan, who notices somebody parked outside. Raylan sneaks outside and and around the side of the house to surprise the man. Raylan punches the man in the face and cuffs him to the wheel before finding a business card for a construction company. Raylan then calls Dan, asking him to run a check on the company. Moments later, Raylan wakes up Gary by grabbing him by the throat. Turns out the construction company is owned by Duffy's sister — and Gary ordered the hit. "I tried to call it off!" cries Gary. "Do you have any idea what it's like to think of her being with you?" Raylan then informs Gary that the best chance he has is helping Raylan get to Duffy before Duffy gets to any of them. So Gary calls Duffy, who agrees to meet with him. Duffy tells an underling to prepare to deal with Gary by putting plastic sheeting up inside the construction site trailer. (Someone's been watching Dexter.) Later, everybody meets — with Raylan holding Duffy's man hostage at gun point. Raylan trades barbs with Duffy and then informs Gary that he has no intention of saving him from being murdered by Duffy. "I would leave the country, but that's entirely up to you," Raylan says. "As long as we never see you again." Gary hesitates — and then flees. Raylan warns Duffy that "the next time we have this conversation, there won't be a conversation" before leaving, too. Raylan returns to Gary's house to find Tim waiting. "Did you kill anybody?" Tim asks. Raylan says no. "Did you find out who was behind the hit?" Tim asks. Raylan wonders how much Tim really wants to know. "Forget I asked," Tim says. At Arlo and Helen's house, she hears a noise in the kitchen, retrieves a shotgun and investigates. It's Dickie. "We need to talk to Arlo because Arlo is off somewhere with Boyd Crowder counting my money," Dickie says. After a little more discussion, Helen makes a move — and Dickie makes one, too. From the outside of the home. We see muzzle flashes as guns go off and we hear a woman scream. Appearances First Appearances #Rodney Dunham - A marijuana distributor from Memphis Tennessee who buys from Mags Bennett and her sons Deaths #Baz - Henchman working for Dickie Bennett who quit working for him after the robbery. Shot by Dickie. #Logan - Henchman working for Dickie Bennet who quit working for him after the robbery. Shot by Dickie. #Helen Givens - Shot by Dickie. Cast Starring cast *Timothy Olyphant as Raylan Givens *Nick Searcy as Art Mullen *Joelle Carter as Ava Crowder *Jacob Pitts as Tim Gutterson *Erica Tazel as Rachel Brooks *Natalie Zea as Winona Hawkins *Walton Goggins as Boyd Crowder Guest stars *Margo Martindale as Mags Bennett *Jeremy Davies as Dickie Bennett *Jere Burns as Wynn Duffy *Matt Craven as Dan Grant *Linda Gehringer as Helen Givens *Mickey Jones as Rodney Dunham *David Meunier as Johnny Crowder *William Ragsdale as Gary Hawkins *Kevin Rankin as Devil *Richard Speight Jr. as Jed Berwind *Joseph Lyle Taylor as Doyle Bennett *Raymond J. Barry as Arlo Givens Co-starring *Boo Arnold as Sgt. Ives *Rainbow Borden as J.D. *Patrick Cox as Baz *Allen Cutler as Billy Blake *Fitz Houston as Louie *Steve Humphreys as Logan *Jonathan Kowalsky as Mike Cosmatopolis *William Gregory Lee as Nick Mooney *Stefan Marks as Agent Frankel *Ryan Smith as Cal Screenshot Gallery S2.jpg Category:Season 2 episodes